


Passengers Left Behind

by Miranna4678



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst and Feels, Caring Yaku :3, Excited Kenma, Fluff and Angst, Fluff-Ball Hinata, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kageyama and Kuroo are confused, Kageyama has been through shit, Kozume Kenma in Love, M/M, Must Protect Blushing Kenma, Oblivious Hinata Shouyou, Preoccupied Kuroo, Sad, Skilled Teaser Kenma, not actually unrequited love since I decide to leave the feelings be :3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:20:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miranna4678/pseuds/Miranna4678
Summary: Both players of opposing teams are satisfied and fulfilled now. The affection, the happiness, the glee, all of it was theirs. Their surreal love for each other was pure and rich that everyone around has come to the fact that they might've even end as a happy ever afterKenma and Hinata couldn't have asked for more.But as things sailed greatly and smoothly for them, both best friends of the lovers were quite unamused.Why were they like that? Why would it be an obstacle? Surely, they would've been wingmans to the new couple, but in reality-Why is it that they are sincerely moved by it at all? Like as if they would burst into tears if the ship they waited for hours has left them, the only passengers willing to wait till forever to get a glimpse of the beauty of the ship and the scenery it shows.To find a realization, they ask themselves.Over. And Over. And Over. And Over again.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma & Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 19





	1. The Ship Sailing through the Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> OMG Guys I am so sorry for the sloppy writing and lots of errors ;-; It's my first time here to post a work in AO3 and I'm pretty nervous and excited at the same time, considering how much fanfics Haikyuu has here >0<. Anyways, please enjoy the fanfic ya'll thank you so much in advance :3 <3

It was a wonderful afternoon. The dusk crimson red skies appeared before them. The breeze in the place was soothing after a full day’s practice.

He was a bit more energetic than usual nowadays, to the point even his own teammates easily have noticed his change of heart. Once the practice was over, he was over the top with his excitement, making his teammates even eye him with utter confusion and suspicion. He headed to the place the both of them would meet. You know, it seemed like a date. Well actually, it was a date for them.

After walking through the peaceful park looking for him, his eyes now narrowed down to a bright ball of sunshine, only to find himself chuckling to himself, knowing that he had been exaggerating his thoughts about him, Shoyo, his boyfriend.

“Shoyo! I’m here already”, saying as he walked towards him, hugging him tightly.

“Hey Kenma, stop it already. We met yesterday and it feels like as if we haven’t met in a year”, laughing to what he said, Shoyo was sure that Kenma had probably been quite excited to meet him after all.

“Okay, okay, alright. I’m sorry about that”, Kenma making a soft smile towards Shoyo as he pulls him towards the bench to sit down.

Eyeing and staring at his boyfriend focusing on the scenery in front of them, Kenma thought to himself, _Shoyo’s wonderful_. His orange hair paired with his majestic brown eyes fully made him contented with the time they share right now. It was as if time itself had stopped his own natural way of living only for this precious moment they’ll probably cherish forever.

Knowing this, he was so sure that he was finally the one he had been waiting for, through all those times spent alone.

Thinking through it all, sure, he was with Kuroo for most of the time, but seemingly, he felt as if there’s a need for something greater that what he has. Something that would fill him up from this hell of a void he has for a while now.

As for Shoyo, he simply knows that his love is pure and true, more than knowing of his bubbly energetic personality that attracts people of his bright aura wherever he goes, and that is exactly what made him fall for him. The affection and care he gives for him is more than anything he could ask for in the whole world.

His smile made him happy and fill him up with pure glee, and to much of his surprise, he has drawn himself into him, letting himself be sucked into his presence, not even giving a shit about what others might think of him, because for all he knows, simply Shoyo can make his boring and hell of a life make it shine through everything he needs to face. 

The thought of kissing him as he held his soft small hands with his made him smile as his face turned red.

“Kenma? Are you okay? You seem to be smiling more often nowadays”, Shoyo chuckled as he stared in awe on how beautiful his boyfriend was smiling.

“I’m okay, just thought of something more wonderful than simply holding hands with you”, he teased, as he saw how Shoyo blushed and turned his face away from him.

“Wh-what is it then huh? Is-is this one of your teases again”, he stutters.

“Maybe, I mean, who wouldn’t be captured by your cuteness Shoyo?”, he teased again, making his face even redder than before.

“S-stop your teasing Kenma! I’ve had enough already!”

“Alright. I’ll stop now”, he chuckled, as he unconsciously cupped Shoyo’s face, leaning toward him and slowly pressing his lips, kissing him, as the sun finally sets before them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made revisions at the next chapter fam <3 Made it abit more A N G S T


	2. The Genius Left Behind

_Ding…_

_Ding…_

_Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring_.

Ignored.

_Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring_.

He’s a bit annoyed now.

_Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring. Ring-Ring_.

He finally took his phone beside his bed and declined the call, putting it aside, not even noticing who even contacted him.

Kageyama was tired. Drowsy. Spaced-out. He had no intention of getting up and do things he was supposed to.

The room was dark and gloomy. The light behind barely passed through the thick and dusty curtains. The room was a mess. His clothes, leftovers, stuff, all scattered on the floor as the intoxicating stench filled the whole space around him.

Staring at the clock tick-tocking seconds that pass by faster than ever, he was blank and empty. He didn’t want to think of anything anymore. Wanting to give up and pass through life was probably his ultimately goal now.

More importantly, he didn’t want to think of _that_ time. Anything but _that._

He let out a deep sigh.

* * *

_Ding…_

Silence.

_Ding…_

The sounds of his phone annoyed him. He wanted silence and yet someone keeps on contacting him even though he has shut himself inside his room for quite some time now.

He had no choice and just picked up his phone to see what the _dings_ were about.

* * *

Oi Ousama! Do you have any plans on getting out and

breathing some fresh air!

I’m gonna call now! Answer me ‘kay?

_You missed a call from B O K E_

Oi Kageyama! Answer me already! You prick!

Okay I have no choice but to visit you there already! I’m

going now!

* * *

Kageyama’s heart skipped a beat.

He didn’t know what to do anymore. More importantly, he doesn’t know what to do once he sees _him_. He doesn’t even know whether he’ll even speak a word once he meets _him_ here.

Through all this time spending alone in this empty and gloomy room, never had it crossed his mind to even confront what he truly feels- _but in the first place, what feelings do he even encounter?_ Well truth is, he doesn't really know. 

Through all this time spending alone and being lifeless like a porcelain doll locked up in a cabinet as display, he hasn't given a single thought about what such problem is _even_ inside him- a problem so painful his body treats it as normal and fully accepts it till he forgets what it truly means to him. Was it demeaning? Pride-crushing? Self Loathing? He doesn't really know.

He knew he was so oblivious, oblivious to the whole grand scheme of things, but then again, so is his heart.

His heart probably couldn't bear it at all. Might be that it was too crushing for him to take, so crushing that even he himself finally came to a stop in thinking.

Was his unknown feelings really this painful to know? acknowledge? or even interpret?

Was this agony inside him even more painful to keep, when even after all this time of giving himself a break and shutting himself from the outside world, till then even _he_ has not come to an understanding.

What was so aching to make him feel this way? to make him this way?

Ah. Yes. That's it. That's-

probably _it_. 

The throbbing pain in his chest started again as soon as he crossed his mind to an unforgettable memory he will never accept. Never in a _million years._

But then again, what choice does he even have? Will he just sit there and wait for the ship that left him to go back? Or will he drown in the waves of sorrow the ship made as it sailed away to never turn back again? He waited for countless days, hours, minutes, and seconds to have a chance to ride the path of happiness and yet it sailed away-

Just to leave him behind?

His whole train of thoughts were as fucked as hell. Even at this point, his mind couldn't be able to process every single little thing once a domino effect made him go from a consequence to another.

But then suddenly, the visit to his place slapped him through reality. He needed his composure. He needed to think. He needed to act. Heck, in an instant, he pushed back all those thoughts to the back of his head just to keep his focus on what he should do right now, _I mean he'd probably think of those again once he made up his mi-_

_What will he even think once he sees me? Should I leave him be? Let him out of the place? How would have he reacted once he sees my hell of a place? What should I do? Shit, I’m panicking. I should keep my cool for now and think of what to do._

Letting out a deep sigh, through all the fucked up crises he had to think throughout the process, he came to the decision but to reply and say-

* * *

I’m sorry I was sleeping till you called. I’ll get out of my

house okay? I promise you. 

No need for you to come here. Thanks anyway, _Hinata_.  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I am so sorry for the sloppy writing minna ;-; But then thank you fam <333


	3. Drowning in Thoughts

The team was in great shape. They’ve been practicing more than usual now that they’ve got practice matches coming up. This was their last practice before the match tomorrow, so the coach decided to let them go earlier than usual. It was over and most have them have already changed and packed up their things before going home.

As usual, he’d go home with _no, not him_ , his friends as they talk about some shit or whatever. He listened as well, but he’d never engage in any, to the point that he’d been quite quiet now.

The skies seem brighter yet red as ever. He thinks to himself as he stares up above, whether he’d be able to fly in the sky or even float even for a while to mesmerize the beautiful scenery with the sun setting beside the clouds.

_Ah. Look at that. Cat shaped clouds huh? Wonder if he’d like to see this once-_

His thoughts have been cut off by a familiar voice near him.

“Hellllooooooo? Earth to Kuroo?! What happened to you, blockhead!”, Yaku says as he hits his head with his hand to bring him back to his senses.

“I’m sorry, I was spacing out. What we’re you saying again?”

“Ughhh, don’t mind that already. Just _what_ are you even thinking?”

“Nothing. Just cat-shaped clouds.”

“Here we go again with you talking nonsense. You seem to be spacing-out and preoccupied more often, you know? Are you sure you’re okay? We’ve got match tomorrow so don’t let your body and mind be tired, alright?"

Kuroo answered a usual ‘yeah I’m fine, don’t worry about me’ quickly to hide this discomfort building up. Thinking back, he never noticed that he actually _did_ space out more than 3 times this day. He thinks spacing out is way lot better than thinking about _that_ time. Never _that_ time. Never in a million years.

That time wherein his whole life almost shattered, heart stopped beating, eyes widened, tears on the verge of falling. Never would he thought seeing a couple kiss in front of him would burst him of pain, well apparently it wasn't any biggie till he found out it was his friend, _best friend_ , kissing another man, _other than him_.

For a long time now, have he been cursed by God and his angels, he couldn't hide the fact that he had the most precious feeling in his chest, something that would explode his head into the euphoria of his own lavish thoughts of being able to be with him, marry him, live long for him. God knows how much he gave almost everything. The angry waves throughout the night and its turbulent winds across was nothing in comparison to how much he is willing to sacrifice for his own, cherished love. The flame inside it never once put out as the the Sun's scorching heat entied makes it inexhaustible, long-lasting, forever within him. This feeling, oh this feeling, he wanted to give and offer up this feeling, spread word throughout the globe, telling this man that he loved him so much it was nearly painful, for keeping it inside for so long only tempts him to share it with the man.

To be able to spill the beans and confess, to be able to profess his powerful spell of a feeling, it took guts for that to make reality. Yet it was almost unbearable to not do so, a struck of lighting had hit him. The fear of pain, rejection, and friend-zone, it had hit him severely.

He wanted this to work, he wanted for them to be together, to be official, but of course, not everything goes with your plan. That day. That very day. That day where his world encountered its Ragnarok.

_What if, he doesn’t want to commit, what if he’s not ready, what if he doesn’t love me, what if…_

_He loves another other that me?_

May this be real, may it be true, Kuroo had no choice but to accept. Lost in his own thoughts, heart shattered in pieces, pain and agony made him suffer from within. That day, only if he had been able to stop and question them, of what they really are to each other, then maybe, he would’ve had a chance.

Desperate for an answer, desperate for another choice, from the very within of him, he didn’t _want_ to accept. He didn’t want to see, he didn’t want this to exist. He wished to forget everything he had witnessed, his ability to remember be taken away from him, and most importantly, to be able to live in his fantasies of love never to be brought back in form, unrequited love.

“But still though, you and Kenma have been a lot… Well, less close, to say the least, this time”, thoughts swirling in his head halted.

“Have you guys been in a fight or something?”, Yaku asks in a worried tone.

“Yeah, kind of.” _Yeah, let’s just leave it at that._

Silence. Awkward silence.

“…But I’m sure we’ll make up our minds for some time, don’t worry about it!”, He says in an energetic tone to hide how totally opposite is going to happen if the time comes to them.

***

It was night. The wind was cool and the place was silent. Kuroo had never felt this much serene before that da-- he decides to cut off the thought. _Don’t mind it at all, don’t even remind yourself._

He wasn’t sure of his own feelings either. Confused and empty, it feels as if his head slowly builds up the heat and finally breaks the peace he just had like minutes ago. It’s as if he wants to forget everything that happened, and yet his consciousness just pushes him back to the subject…

All over and over again. Like a fucking loop. All over and over again.

Being honest for once, totally contradicting his act a while ago, pushing his true feelings and thoughts to the back of his head-- he didn’t want any of this. He knew distancing himself from his best friend because of-- because of his recent romantic relationship wasn’t what he wanted.

Deep down, what he simply wanted was to support him, clear his mess of a train of thoughts, and continue to be happy for him, but why does he keep acting like this? He doesn’t know.

Why does it feel like as if he wants to meddle with their business? Why does it feel like as if he needs to interrupt? As if he was someone _much more_ important than his lover? He doesn’t really know himself. Maybe it was simple jealousy, an aftermath of his unrequited love. May it be the reason, these thoughts just kept filling his head up with what-ifs, maybes, and fantasies.

Drowning, unable to breath, on the verge of dying, he doesn’t know what to do anymore. Gloomy, done for, dead as fuck, he was so tired of it. He didn’t want to give up, but it was so painful that it became so unbearable to not give up.

The loss of his emotions, strangling him deep into the sea, losing all hope, he decides to break free.

Temporarily break free from all the agony. _Temporarily._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this fanfic fam :3 <333


End file.
